profile_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Airachnid
Airachnid (エアラクニッド, Earakuniddo), is both a fictional character and antagonist of the ''DC'' series. She is a rogue Eukarian torture expert, mnemosurgeon, and alien collecting Transformer. She used to be with the Decepticons long ago, where her cruel, cold-sparked, murderous demeanor served her well. After the Great Exodus of Cybertron, however, she decided to go solo. These days, Airachnid spends her time engaging in her new hobby: collecting endangered species... well, parts of endangered species, mostly the heads. Now, if a species isn't endangered? Oh, they will be. She'll make sure of that, and she'll make sure it's a slow, painful process. Less trustworthy than even Starscream, she is more than willing to kill her own men or leave her commanding officers behind if it means getting what she wants. She also has the ability to control Insecticons. She has quite a history with Arcee from back in the Great War. The pain and trauma she had inflicted on Arcee, from said Autobot's torture to the brutal execution of her partner, have given them a vicious, bitter history, and both will stop at nothing to kill each other. "You mean my trophies. I collect endangered species. Of course, they aren't really endangered...until they meet me." :—Airachnid to Arcee, after she observed Airachnid's collection from a past experience. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Gina Torres (English), Ryōka Yuzuki (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Li Ye (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Ella Pyhältö (Finnish), Not Known (French), Heide Domanowski (German), Marina Thovez (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), So-yeong Lee (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Denise Reis (Portuguese), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Erica Edwards (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Robot Mode Airachnid appears like a spider, with long spider like limbs on her back. Airachnid wears a built in skirt that exposes her midriff, like Arcee has. Airachnid also appears to have purple eyes with a compound look and her primary color is dark purple with a Decepticon symbol on her chest. Vehicle Mode Her vehicle mode on Eukaris was a Eukarian Jet. When arriving to Earth, she adapts the Earth vehicle mode of a modified Black RAH-66 Comanche Helicopter, which she scanned from one of Agent Fowler's helicopter. * Hair Color: Not Known * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Dark Purple * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known 'Attributes' Gallery File:Airachnid_Alt_7923.png|Airachnid's Earth copter mode. Background Personality A sadist in the purest sense of the word, Airachnid takes sick and twisted pleasure and enjoyment out of inflicting pain upon others; whether it's physical, mental, or emotional. Having studied and practiced the arts of torture to horrifying degrees, she is able to measure one's strength of will by how much they resist the agony she inflicts upon them. She can use others' weaknesses against them. A 'con of sport, Airachnid enjoys hunting (mostly sentient beings), as well as collecting endangered species (and if they're not endangered, she'll make it so). She likes to toy with her victims, prolonging their suffering for as long as possible. A vengeful and conspiring woman, Airachnid will always settle scores, as she tried to against Jack when she attempted to kill his mother in front of him. Making him watch while she takes his family apart "the sweetest revenge she can possibly devise", as retaliation for Jack destroying her ship. An opportunist, she acts on anything that would benefit herself, such as when she tried to steal the polarity gauntlet, and thought that delivering the Immobilizer would allow her to worm into Megatron's favor. She has no problems backstabbing her fellow 'Cons, as she tried to take command in Megatron's absence and didn't think anything of abandoning Starscream. And she even killed Sideways as a sign of malice towards her former comrades. Haughty and driven by her own ego, Airachnid has ambitions of her own—since her exile from Eukaris' order of Fateweavers, the spider-bot dreams of showing them what she can really do, using her scientific talents to expand her old tribe's traditions of prophecy and mind-reading. And if Airachnid's subjects die in pursuit of that goal... well, there's always more brain modules where they came from. She can also be flirtatious. Relationships Friends/Allies ** Insecticons *** Sharpshot *** Kickback *** Hardshell * Unicron Family Neutral * Decepticons ** Megatron ** Knock Out ** Dreadwing ** Soundwave ** Starscream ** Menasor *** Motormaster *** Breakdown *** Wildrider *** Dead End *** Drag Strip Rivals Enemies * Autobots ** Arcee ** Optimus Prime ** Bumblebee ** Bulkhead Powers and Abilities Airachnid is a torture expert, and can measure one's strength of will by how much they resist the pain and agony she inflicts upon them in interrogations. Mnemosurgery is a difficult talent to master, and like most rare specializations there's always someone willing to turn their skills towards darker and more pragmatic ends. She is one such individual, the kind of unscrupulous 'bot you'd want on your side if you need some dirty mental business done quickly and discreetly. She is armed with a plethora of weapons: Blasters built into her hands, which also fire webbing; acidic poison secreted from her finger claws; six extra spider-like appendages that can be used as claws or blades; and she has the ability to command Insecticons by emitting a specific frequency, an almost buzz/hum sound. She is considered to be of a unique kind of Transformer called Triple-Changers: her robot-mode, vehicle-mode (stealth copter), and a spider-like "beast mode". However, she is also known to have a kind of "drill-mode", in which she uses her arachnoid legs to spin and dig down below the ground. Due to her interaction with the Energon-hungry Terracon C.Y.L.A.S., she now has the ability to drain other Transformers of energon. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Strength level Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Born from Chela on the colony world of Eukaris, Airachnid was a member of the oracular Fateweavers, who used their talents to divine the future from the thoughts of other 'bots. This wasn't enough for Airachnid; hoping to discover a more scientific way to advance her tribe's prophetic powers, she used her mnemosurgical abilities to fatally experiment on other Transformers, dissecting their brain modules in the hopes of calculating all the potential variables in the Cybertronian mind and applying it to the art of prophesying. For her crimes, she was exiled from the Fateweavers and banished from Eukaris. On Cybertron, Airachnid came into the employ of Megatron, who later on recruited her into joining the Decepticons. Battles of Cybertron Trypticon Incident During the War During the war on Cybertron, Airachnid managed to capture Arcee and her partner Tailgate. Quickly realizing that Arcee would resist the physical torture she used, Airachnid decided to employ a simpler threat: Tell her the attack coordinates of an impeding attack, or Tailgate dies. Arcee insisted she didn't know the coordinates, but Airachnid didn't believe her and killed Tailgate. Moments later, Bumblebee and Cliffjumper burst into the holding room, killing the two Vehicons and rescuing Arcee. Airachnid, however, escaped. Arcee later recalled Tailgate's death while on a mission with Cliffjumper. Dark Spark Incident Preparing Departure Following the Great Exodus, Airachnid concluded that the war was over, meaning she needed a new way to spend her time. Abandoning the Decepticons, she decided to hunt sentient species, then wipe them out after getting a trophy. Synopsis ''Transformers'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links * Airachnid Teletraan 1: The Transformers Database * Airachnid Transformers Wiki Notes & Trivia * Airachnid first appeared in Till All Are One #11 (May 2017) * Because of her alternate forms of a helicopter and a spider, she appears to reference the Transmetal Transformers from the Beast Wars show. * The Japanese dub of Prime, has a different take on her. In the dub, she is chasing after Jack like a female Pepe Le Pew, but with the same psychopathic tendencies involved. * Her horns resemble that of Predaking. She also resembles a bit of Megatronus Prime and she is like an evil version of Arcee. * She is the first Decepticon in the series with an animal motif. * Airachnid has killed the most minor characters in the series: Tailgate, Sideways and then Silas. * The sound used for her webbing is the same used in The Spectacular Spider-Man, which had Josh Keaton in the title role. * Airachnid can control Insecticons with her mind. It is possible that Airachnid herself is an Insecticon as she claimed she was of one mind with them and Wheeljack would later state that all Insecticons are bound by a single mind. * Her design, color, and spider like appearance is inspired by Blackarachnia. As well the horns on her head resembles Maleficent from 1959 Disney's [http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Sleeping_Beauty Sleeping Beauty]. * She has light purple eyes on the outside, but they see in green, as shown in ''Predatory. '' Category:Females Category:Decepticons